Bath Time
by James8
Summary: Little Rumil is avoiding his brothers and Celeborn decides to help.


Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
This is not beta'd so any mistakes are truly mine. Hope you guys enjoy. So sorry I haven't been consistant with anything lately my gram is getting better but now its the holidays. Oh so much fun.  
  
Bath  
  
Celeborn sat at his desk carefully copying a worn parchment into a new text. Hearing a slight scuffling he raised his eyes up catching the brilliant green eyes of a tiny elfling. Rumil.  
  
The child giggled from where he peeked in the doorway before darting in to stand beside the older elf. Celeborn raised a cultured brow. "What mischief is our little Rumil getting into today?"  
  
Rumil smiled shyly tugging a pale lock of hair nervously.  
  
"Rumil!"  
  
Both elves looked toward the sound of two well-known voices. Celeborn turned back to the child shaking his head. "I believe that is your bother's aier."  
  
Rumil's lower lip stuck out in a pout, as he looked towards the elf lord pleadingly, a small whimper escaping.  
  
"What's this, why the tears?" Celeborn soothed. "Surely your brothers mean you no harm?"  
  
"Rumil!" Orophin's annoyed voice echoed through the hall. "It's time for your bath were are you?"  
  
"Don't say that!" Haldir hissed.  
  
Celeborn chuckled then in understanding. "Ah, so we don't wish to get a bath yet."  
  
Rumil nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well we can't have that now can we?" Celeborn quickly urged the youngster under the desk to hide. Carefully arranging his robes the older elf made sure the child was hidden from view. "Be quiet now."  
  
Haldir and Orophin entered the study then. Seeing their Lord they both gave a bow but he noticed their eyes were constantly searching for their sibling.  
  
Haldir was the oldest of the three children and the self appointed head of the family. The young elf was already showing his skill in both leadership and weapons training. Celeborn was quite certain he would make a very fine captain one day after several more years of experience.  
  
Orophin had just reached his majority and was following closely in his brother's footsteps. The younger elf had a tendency to quickly react to things before actually thinking them out, a trait which had caused the youth to get into trouble several times over the years.  
  
Both brothers adored their younger brother, though. There was never a younger elf so fiercely protected or watched. Their mother had died in childbirth and their father died while on patrol during a nasty skirmish with a group of orcs. It was a hard blow for such youngsters. The whole elven community had pitched in to help care for and raise the children. Galadriel and Celeborn had turned down several petitions from elves willing to raise the children, instead keeping them close by their own talan. The children were growing up to be fine young elves despite the loss of both parents, although they were slightly more serious at times. This affect was shown more in Haldir as he was quieter and more solemn than most elves his age.  
  
Right now though, Haldir was looking at the older elf suspiciously. Being raised near the Lord and Lady had made the children less timid of their elders then most. "Have you seen Rumil, my Lord?"  
  
Celeborn schooled his face. "Have you lost him?"  
  
Orophin nodded totally naïve to the fact that his elder may be deceiving him. "It's time fro his b-a-t-h."  
  
Celeborn had to fight to keep the smile of his face as the younger elf spelled it out. He almost felt guilty for not telling the brothers. He felt Haldir's amber eyes on him again. "I will leave you to your searching then."  
  
"Are you positive you have not seen him, my Lord?" Haldir questioned him again.  
  
"Quite positive." Celeborn reassured. "Have you tried the stables? I hear there is a new litter of kittens there."  
  
Orophin's hazel eyes lit up. "Kittens? Rumil is sure to have headed there. He loves cats."  
  
'So do you Orophin,' Celeborn thought with a smile. Perfect distraction. Haldir with a look of resignation turned to follow his brother who was already making a beeline for the stables. It looked like the elves would be getting another pet.  
  
Celeborn waited until he couldn't hear footsteps anymore before he looked under the desk. Rumil's green eyes shined back at him, a smile lighting his face. "There, you're safe now aier."  
  
Rumil crawled out from under the desk and up into the elf lord's lap. Celeborn quickly removed the text and parchment to keep them from any immediate harm. He then handed the child some colors that were sitting in his desk for just such an occasion.  
  
Celeborn and Rumil were so absorbed in their activity they never noticed the figure that glided in to stand by them. At least, not until a warm hand rested familiarly on Celeborn's shoulder. He looked up to see his wife standing beside him, a smile on her face.  
  
"I just saw Haldir and Orophin."  
  
"Ah, they were off to see the new kittens weren't they?"  
  
Galadriel nodded. "Orophin is already selecting names."  
  
Celeborn smiled as he turned back to watch the elfling. "I think that makes three cats now doesn't it?"  
  
"Four." Galadriel replied leaning against her husband. "Haldir also asked me to give you a message."  
  
"Hmm?" Celeborn murmured.  
  
"When you're done playing, you are to give Rumil a bath."  
  
  
  
Aier means Little one. 


End file.
